


The Bookshop Gala Auction

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Auction, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Aziraphale declares a strange auction during the Gala, which turns heads as he auctions himself for one night. You can say that Crowley is not very pleased.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Bookshop Gala Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

The bookshop was full of costumed people and so he could finally spread his white wings, carefully off course, won’t do to knock off any of his books, even if the angel re-arranged the bookshop for the gala and even placed a platform in the middle. he had a surprise in store to spring at the auction he put together to raise money to upgrade his store and the street.

The angel looked around and noticed with surprise that his special guests had arrived. His new friends, Anathema and Newt, came in the wake of the grand entrance made by Sergeant Shadwell and Madam Tracy, both couples looked happy, holding hands and laughing.

A red-haired figure wearing sunglasses, even though it was night outside, touched the angel’s shoulder gently, as Aziraphale turned around to face him, “I’ve been waiting for you dear friend.”

“What’s all this?” Crowley asked in wonder, as he saw all plethora of costumes, and wondered what the cause of the gala was.

“Well, it’s been awhile since I threw a party and even longer since I had a costume ball, so I thought I could do something about it, I even decided to add an auction, just to be creative and meet new people.” Aziraphale said, smiling at his devious friend.

“Why do you need to host an auction, money means nothing to you, we all have money or can just make what we want, what do you need it for?” Crowley asked as he looked in the angel’s eyes.

“Wait a minute, I know that look, what are _you_ really planning?” Crowley asked.

“Just wait and see my friend.” With that Aziraphale let him enjoy the party as he went and climbed on the platform and announced to the room, “I want to say thank you for coming to my bookshop gala auction, the money we raise here will be used to upgrade both my bookshop and the street around here, I couldn’t do it without you, and for those who wonders what’s the main feature of the auction, well, I present, me! For one night, I can do whatever you want.”

Crowley placed his hand on his face with a grimace and felt embarrassed at the same time, he just didn’t want the angel to get hurt if no one was willing to place money, but to his surprise, a lot of women were already trying to claim Aziraphale.

“You didn’t…” Crowley mouths at him.

“Yes, I did.” Aziraphale confirmed with a wink.

“10£”

“15£”

“30£”

“35£”

“50£” Madam Tracy raised her hand.

“75£”

“100£”

“150£” Anathema called.

“200£”

“300£”

“Oh angel, what are doing to me?” Crowley mumbled.

“500£” Madam Tracy called, which pissed Crowley.

“I wouldn’t let them win, angel, I want you all to myself.” Crowley decided as he watched Aziraphale stared at him.

“1000£” Crowley called.

“1050£” Anathema called, not ready to back up, just yet.

“1200£” Madam Tracy added.

“This is going splendidly.” Aziraphale grinned, “now to egg them on a bit…” he thought and then grinned mischievously as a thought formed in his mind, with a flourish he removed his lightweight khaki trench coat jacket and threw it into the crowd.

Crowley caught the coat as it sailed past him and smelled a whiff of the angel’s cologne on it.

Aziraphale smiled at the gesture even as the crowd went into a flurry of bidding.

“2000£” Crowley called, the angel will be the death of him, but it will be worth it.

“2050£” Anathema said, Newt did not seem happy as he whispered in her ear, “We don’t have that much money, maybe you should consider quitting.”

“2150£” Tracy called.

“I suggest you all back out, I am raising my bid to 10000£, now leave.” Crowley stated.

“See, Newt, it’s all come true in the end, it’s almost like it’s written in the stars.” Anathema told to Newt, as she smiled at Aziraphale.

“That was great gala action.” Madam Tracy cheered to Anathema.

Crowley sighed in relief after everyone left the store, and he snapped his fingers impatiently. He had a plan on what to do with _his_ angel, after all he was his for one night.


End file.
